This disclosure relates generally to methods of providing video editing functionality for use with 360° video source material. Access to 360° video material is becoming increasing common due to the more ready availability of compact 360° video cameras, i.e., cameras that can record video in a 360° arc about the camera. The newer user-oriented cameras are suitable for handheld filming, mounting on a drone, etc. When viewed via a proper viewing device such as, for example, a virtual reality (“VR”) headset, a 360°/virtual playback places the viewer inside of the video, inside a sphere displaying the 360° environment and makes it possible for the viewer to look around within a virtual environment which contributes to an immersive viewing experience.
Software for editing 2D video material is readily available and allows even the most inexperienced users to perform sophisticated edits on that sort of material. However, editing 360° video source material is a completely different prospect. For example, each second of 360° source material contains an immense amount of video for every second of the source material as compared with a conventional 2D video source. Further, such 360° video recordings cannot readily be displayed on a 2D computer monitor of the sort used by conventional video editing software. Thus, the ability to edit 360° video is substantially limited by conventional video editing hardware and software.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method of editing 360° video that allows the user to easily view and manipulate the 360° source material, a system and method that provides an intuitive utilization of the devices available for handling 360° source material.
Before proceeding to a description of the present invention, however, it should be noted and remembered that the description of the invention which follows, together with accompanying drawings, should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples (or embodiment) shown and described. This is so because those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains will be able to devise other forms of this invention within the ambit of the appended claims.